The present invention relates to a system in which an external controller is connected to a computer having installed therein an application program, called “DAW” (Digital Audio Workstation) software, for implementing audio processing functions, such as recording and reproduction, effect impartment, mixing etc. of audio signals, and in which the DAW software is remote-controlled via the external controller.
In the field of audio signal processing apparatus using a computer, it has heretofore been known to perform audio processing, such as recording, editing, mixing etc. of performance data, through digital signal processing. The audio signal processing apparatus employs a general-purpose computer, such as a PC (Personal Computer), and various types of hardware devices, such as an audio interface and MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) interface, necessary for the audio signal processing. Further, an application program for performing audio signal processing functions is installed in the computer. With such arrangements, audio signal processing functions, such as recording and reproduction, effect impartment, mixing etc. of audio signals, are implemented by the computer. Such audio signal processing apparatus are called “digital audio workstations” (DAWs). In the following description, the application program for the computer to perform such DAW functions will be referred to as “DAW software”.
The DAW software operating on a PC is well-developed such that even an individual person can easily perform music production by installing the DAW software in the PC. However, along with a recent increase in the number of functions of the DAW software, necessary parameters have increased, so that it has become difficult to manipulate all of the parameters through operation of a mouse alone. Thus, in some cases today, a dedicated external controller for manipulating the DAW software is connected to a PC having the DAW software installed therein so that the DAW software is controlled via the external controller. In such cases, designated parameters of channels set on the DAW software (or controller) can be remote-controlled.
Examples of such techniques are disclosed in:
Euphonix, Inc. MC Control User Guide, pp. 29-49, [online], Internet <http://connect.euphonix.com/documants/MC_Control_User_Guide_rC_Jap.pdf>, and
Steinberg Media Technologies GmbH CC121 Operation Manual [online], Internet <ftp://ftp/steinberg.net/Download/Hardware/CC121/CC121_OperationManual_ja.pdf>
Many of the dedicated controllers for manipulating the DAW software are for professional use and high-priced. Although there are also inexpensive controllers for personal use, they have only a small number of physical controls (or operators), and it is difficult to simultaneously manipulate a plurality of parameters and a plurality of tracks by use of such an inexpensive controller. Further, because, in many cases, the PC having the DAW software installed therein is for personal use and other external devices are connected to the PC, the controller does not always stay in a same physical connection state. Therefore, on occasion, there is a need to reset a connection state between the DAW software and the controller. Further, many of the types of controllers are designed on the premise that they are used on a stand-alone basis, and these types of controllers cannot be used simultaneously and in an interlocked fashion.